Skins
This page was created because there was a lot of skins clogging up the mods page,Here is the place you can make and show off your skins to the public. Commission Skin By YANDERETSHUKI Hi c: you can edit and use, but no say that you made they Enjoy :D Link : ☀http://www.mediafire.com/file/cns2077bh839ca0/comissionSkins.zip Oka Ruto Blazer Skin - Lana Rose Um...Hi...t-this is...my skin...about t-the blazer..of oka...r-ruto...I hop-pe you l-like...it... If..y-you want...to.summon..a..d-demond..h-here i-is the l-link... : http://www.mediafire.com/file/ls8i2tb4a5730s1/Oka+Blazer+-+Lana.rar (don't worry this skin is very fast to download,i don't stole any skin and colour) Nutella Girl Skin - Lana Rose Hi!! i made a skins about the pretty nutella! *-* i really really love nuttela ifyou love nutella is you'r skin! Link ': http://www.mediafire.com/file/db4rm4r768bcobg/Nutella+Girl+Kawaii.rar ''(don't worry this skin is very fast to download) KuuDere Skin by girlthatatemozart You can use this skin to look like KuuDere. Link: http://www.mediafire.com/file/qlde9pbexgudv0d/KuuDere+Skin.rar Senpai Swimsuit by Pumpkinhero2 I think this came out great in my opinion. Hope you like it! Note: I made this a long time ago before I joined the wiki. :P Link: http://www.mediafire.com/file/19f1ha5z14lm567/Senpai+Swimsuit.zip Pink Streak(with mod) by Alex Ocreator Are you tired of playing as boring old Yan Chan then this is for you.Now you can play as the brand new delinquent in town Pink Streak!Wait whats that,you want your Delinquent Simulator to be even more immersive well luckily for you I made a mod as well!(the mod is simple and not a projection of my best work)The mod changes Saki and Kokona into the Saikou twins Sakura and Megami,changes Senpai into Triangle Pompodaur and changes the Basu's into Pink's best friends Osoro Shidesu and Teal Streak! Link to Download: http://www.mediafire.com/file/7rtm3xkfu96q2n1/PinkStreak.rar Although I do think would people play a full on mod about Pink,What do you think:http://poal.me/glrgh8 Rival Chan Skin Pack by Alex Ocreator This pack add's a custom uniform,hair,gym,swimsuit and face to make the Player look like Rival Chan.I gave Rival Chan Osana-ish stockings so that there would be a uniform texture.Feel Free to use Rival Chan's hair as well as the one provided.Also this pack may be taken down because after I post my rivals skin pack I might make a test rivals Skin Pack! link to download:http://www.mediafire.com/file/0s9dgy9gh5bva0e/RivalChanSkin.rar Blue Skin by TheMagicalDino Link: http://www.mediafire.com/file/dids73ljbc7rp8q/BlueUniform.rar Black sailorfuku by TheMagicalDino link: http://www.mediafire.com/file/ar1gxx77jx78ex8/BlackSailorfuku.rar Don`t edit! No Color Skin by Pumpkinhero2 It took me 5 minutes or so to make and I quite like it. It works well with the Hatred hair. Link: http://www.mediafire.com/file/993v8falslu98fd/No+Color+Skin.zip Sakura Skin by LucyDreemurr A skin that makes it looks like Yandere Simulator got a new model for Yan-chan instead of the Aoi Model. And comes with cute uniforms! :D p.s: it looks really cool on students (use the Pose Mod to change their textures). ^-^ ''Download' Cute blue sailorfuku by TheMagicalDino Please don`t edit it. Link: http://www.mediafire.com/file/8ej615a6w6gyd6a/CuteBlueSaliorfuku.rar Light Music Club leader skin by DrangonDiva Download is a WIP My 3 skin pack ( KunIzumi ) This download includes all 3 skins I have made in the pictures so please read the document inside them and enjoy Link:http://www.mediafire.com/file/sskpb8o8do76e5z/KunIzumiPack.rar Category:Lists